


Sakari’s Birthday Sleepover

by itz_me_E



Series: Avatar: The Youth’s Resistance [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Avatar: The Youth’s Resistance
Genre: Before The Runaways, Birthday, Foreshadowing, Gen, Gift Giving, Inuit Gift Giving, Sakari’s Mom, Sleepovers, Spoilers For ATYR, deep thoughts, pre-book 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itz_me_E/pseuds/itz_me_E
Summary: As Sakari turns 16, she celebrates with a sleepover and her two friends. New, unforgettable memories are made.She will cherish them forever.
Relationships: Aruna & Yuna, Sakari & Aruna, Sakari & Koa, Sakari & Yuna
Series: Avatar: The Youth’s Resistance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093727





	Sakari’s Birthday Sleepover

Sakari’s morning started off with sea prunes and a whirlwind of gifts. Later, something she looked forward to every year arrived. She snatched it from her mother’s hands and tore it open.

She got a letter, from Auntie Koa! She mentioned how she was looking forward to seeing her, seeing as Sakari would spend summer with her in the first week of August.

Her birthday, being June 17th, really put how everything in perspective. Only two weeks away until she saw her aunt! She was so excited. 

She was also excited to go see Aruna and Yuna, her two bestest friends. 

They’re sleeping over today. They’re gonna stay up and watch movies and have pillow fights and have cake and-

Sakari is shaken out of her excitement as her doorbell rings. Let’s get this party started. She got up and walked to the door.

—————————————————————

“And then- oh spirits, and then you know what Kya does?” Aruna giggles. “She runs straight into a neon orange pole!!” she cackles, doubling over.

Sakari snorts and tries to catch her breath. 

“Isn’t Kya supposed to be, I don’t know, smart?” Sakari coughs out.

“I blame it on her being colorblind.” Aruna says seriously. Yuna starts laughing again.

They’re all on the floor, cackling. What a sight it must be.

As they calmed down, Yuna spoke up. “When are we doing presents, ‘kari?”

Sakari blinked. “Hmm, I guess we can do them now.” she replied, getting up and hugging her pillow as she sat criss crossed.

“Yes! I call last!” Aruna yelled, scrambling up. She jogged over to her bag and brought it next to where she was previously sitting.

Yuna smiled and shyly pulled a hydroflask with a water droplet sticker on it out of her own bag. “I thought you could use it for your waterbending and carry water around.”

Sakari took the flask and smiled warmly at Yuna. “I love it, thank you so much!” 

Yuna beamed at her.

Aruna was so eager to give her gift. Sakari nodded at her, amber eyes curious.   
Aruna turned and grabbed a blanket, a face lotion, and a handmade braided hair tie. She handed it all over to Sakari, bouncing with anticipation.

“Woah, this is so much!” Sakari laughed.

“Eh, we all know I have a bit too much money thanks to my previous scare fair job. Besides, spoiling my friends is my specialty.” she said grinning. She shuffled a bit and asked “Do you like it, though?”

Sakari nodded. “I love it, thank you guys so much!”

She grabbed Yuna and Aruna, hugging them in the tightest hug she could. At the sudden hug, Yuna let out a small “eep”, sending the three laughing again.

“Time for cake, girls!” 

“CAKE!” Aruna yelled, bending herself up and almost tripping out the door and down the stairs, as Sakari and Yuna followed.

—————————————————————

“You ever just.. think?” Aruna asked. It was around 4 am.

Yuna snorted. “What?”

Sakari turned over on her stomach to look at her friend who was staring at the ceiling.

“Like… wow we can think.” Aruna said, throwing her hands up. “Isn’t that crazy?” she finished, putting her hands on her forehead.

“Not like the government lets us do that.” Yuna whispered, sending the 2 of them giggling as Sakari rolled over, smiling bitterly.

“Come on guys, not on my birthday.” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Alright, Sakari.” Yuna replied.

Minutes passed by without a word. The girls must’ve gone to sleep.

“Where’d that one lion turtle go?” 

“ARUNA!”

**Author's Note:**

> The Inuit people have a tradition of giving gift without wrapping them, which is why Yuna and Aruna just hand over the gifts to Sakari!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
